


Silence is Not Golden

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Pillow Talk, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Sam to be more vocal when they make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Not Golden

"You like that, don't you, you big girl?”  
“Mmm,” was Sam's only response.

“You are such a little bitch, Sammy. You know that? You never give me the satisfaction of letting me know I'm doing a good job,” Dean complained, lifting his head to glance up at his brother.

“There's not much to say when you've got your mouth around my dick, Dean. Want me to recite an exorcism or what?”  
“No, dude, but it'd be good to hear a satisfied moan or even some heavy breathing, just to let me know I'm giving you an awesome blow-job, which I am!”

“Well, if you're convinced you are, why should you need me to corroborate?”  
“Uh, because we're having sex and you're supposed to say stuff like, 'Dean nobody's ever sucked my cock like you do', or I dunno ' your tongue is magic'. “

“Both statements are true, Dean,” Sam acknowledged. “But wouldn't you get bored if I said the same things over and over.”  
“Dude,” Dean huffed. “I always knew you were a prude where sex was concerned, but moans, groans and encouragement are all essential parts of the proceedings. Don't tell me you played the mute card when you and Jess had sex?”

“That was different, “ Sam pointed out. “She loved it when I told her how beautiful she was and how great she was in bed.”  
“Right, and I don't merit the same treatment?” Dean huffed.

“You're my brother Dean. I've known you all my life, it's difficult to play the romantic with you.”  
“Oh, really. So we're fucking just for the sex? Mechanical pleasure machines.”

 

Sam pulled himself up onto his elbows. “No, Dean, no-one, not even Jess has ever made me feel so good, or orgasm so hard, but I just can't get into the pillow talk with you. It just doesn't feel right.”

“That's ridiculous, Sammy. If you love somebody you gotta let them know. It feels good to be told you're doing the right things. You go all emo and sweet with witnesses but you can't let go with me?”

 

At the hurt look that came over Dean's face, Sam leaned forward and grabbed his brother by the upper arms, yanking him down on top of his body.  
Slipping a hand behind his siblings' neck he pulled Dean's head down until their lips met, giving his brother a heartfelt lingering kiss while his hands caressed the smooth arc of Dean's back.

“I love you, Dean. I always have, but until we went beyond simple brotherhood, I never knew how great you could make me feel.  
Every time you touch me I tremble and shake like a teen at his first kiss. When you make me come in your mouth, it's as if you're swallowing down my soul too. There will never be anyone else for me, and it's not that I'm not enjoying every moment we share together, I am.” 

“Well," Dean replied, returning the kiss and rumpling his brother's already mussed hair. “That's good to know but you're not gonna get off so easily.  
It's not enough that you're enjoying, I want to hear you say it too. So I'm gonna go back and suck your cock but you are gonna give an appropriate response to my efforts. Got that, Sasquatch?”

“Appropriate response to my efforts,“ Sam grinned. “Is that what we're calling this now?”

"Laugh all you like, princess, but if I don't get a least twenty groans a minute, I'm gonna go on strike and then you'll have to suck your cock on your own!” Dean threatened.

 

Sam seemed to have profited by Dean's little lesson, for what began as a sigh soon evolved into a lascivious moan as Dean's mouth descended, warm and moist, over his cock. 

While Dean worked his magic, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive organ, Sam decided that maybe his big brother had the right idea after all.  
Sex was about shedding one's inhibitions, enjoying all that your partner did to give you joy, and letting him know it.

So Sam did. He wiggled, whined, groaned and mewed at Dean's every stimulation until with a wanton cry, he came in his brother's mouth, the honeyed pleasure of orgasm cresting over him.

Dean's wicked grin was the first image that greeted him when he opened his eyes again. “That's my boy, “ his brother crowed. “Or were you just putting on a show?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Condemned when I don't and condemned when I do. I wasn't putting on a show, man. You're just that awesome. Happy now?”  
But a smile hovered around Sam's lips and Dean couldn't stop from grinning at his sibling like an idiot. 

“You're a dork. You know that don't you? A tall, skinny, princessy dork,” Dean said before collapsing next to Sam and entwining his arms around him.  
The end.


End file.
